rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Westvale
The Lake of Valenoth History Eastvale and Westvale are two small villages, located near the Lake of Valenoth, named after a geographer who mapped Southern Asgarnia. The villages were established during 853 of the Fourth Age, during the founding of "Old Asgarnia". The villages were small and insignifigant, almost useless. During the destruction of Old Asgarnia, the two villages sanctioned themselves off, and stopped appearing on maps. The War of 164 During the Kinshra's attack on Falador and their pillaging of the country side, a group of Kinshra on their way down to Rimmington found Eastvale. Continuing their path of destruction, the Kinshra slaughtered the civilians and razed the village to the ground. Without knowledge of Westvale, the Kinshra continued down the path. Westvale only became more secluded; no visitors were welcomed, and children never left. Eastvale and Westvale History The two brother-villages were both established during the construction of Old Asgarnia. The two villages were never large, and acted almost as vacation spots. The Lake of Valenoth was considered an attraction, due it's prestine, and shockingly still waters. The majority of the Village's commerce came from fishing, however they relied on one another for things like wood, minerals, etc. During the destruction of Old Asgarnia, both the villages decided that they'd shut off from the rest of the world. Being no more than a small fishing hamlet, they went unnoticed. They took no place in the reconstruction of Asgarnia, and as such won't be found on any maps. However, they are still legally under the law of Asgarnia, but usually over looked. During this period, the villages would accept visitors and new residents, though they never publicized themselves. Shut off from the world, they were unaware of the Black Knights being removed from Falador. When the Kinshra invaded Falador in the War of 164, and pillaged the rest of the country side, Eastvale was found. They were just off the path and through some woods, where the Kinshra had been camping. There was suspicions as to whether or not it was actually a big coincidence, infact, Westvale might quite a fuss over it. Though, it didn't change the reality that their brother village was destroyed. Westvale History After Eastvale was destroyed, Westvale only secluded itself moreso. Tourists and new residents were no longer accepted; the only time anyone was accepted was when it was for legal purposes. Many years passed, and no one has heard from them. Not a letter, not a representative, nothing. They've been absorbed in their own world. The destruction of Eastvale was debated among them, though much of the town's folk pointed their finger at the Renning Family. (Next post.) The People Currently, the city has a small population of just under one-hundred. They're very self-sufficient, farming and gathering just what they need. The civilians are strange. They're weary of outsiders, sometimes even of eachother. According to custom, they frown upon magic, though no reason has been supplied. Many think they take the same approach as the barbarians once did, thinking that the art of crafting runes should be left to the gods. Little is known about how the city is run. They refer to their leader as "mayor", though voting/election isn't part of their system, and the mayor still has full control. The Renning Family The Family Tree Currently, the Renning Family as at it's sixteenth generation. The family is based off tradition; each newborn child must continue the bloodline by having a son. Once you had a son, then your birthing was over, and the child was to take over the family. Though they weren't the heads of Westvale, they certainly were influencial. Valenoth, responsible for mapping pieces of Old Asgarnia, was reknowned and wealthy. He took his wife, Alice, and th ey settled down in an estate he had built in the middle of the lake, on a small island. While at first they were no more than nobles, as time went on, it seemed they had become feared; for reasons unknown to the rest of the world. The Renning Family Amulet The Renning Family Amulet is an old heirloom, one that started with Valenoth's ancestors. It was always passed down to the first born son; except in the case of Allison, whose parents mysteriously died without birthing a son. As such, for the first time in history, the Renning Estate and family amulet were left to a female. There is much mysticism surrounding the amulet. While it's never proven itself more than just a decorative amulet, there's legends surrounding it. Some say it brought the Rennings good fortune and wealth. Others say that it gave the Rennings powers that no one else had; to will what they imagined into reality. Allison Renning Allison Renning is the most infamous of all the Rennings, which is saying quite a bit. At the begining, the Rennings were of noble cause, however as time progressed they became nothing more than extortionists. Allison scared the townsfolk, mostly due to her suspected involvement of the destruction of Eastvale. Evidence was never brought forward, however the Mayor still declared her guilty, and considered her a criminal. Despite this, no attempts were ever made to seize her home. Infact, all they did was put up a barricade. Though Allison never married, she had two children. Her son Tyranin was born to her. It is speculated that she had a secret love, who dissapeared after her announced pregnancy. The other child, Jacob, she adopted. He was a survivor of the Eastvale incident. Jacob died in his youth, drowning in the lake. It was suspected the fog on the path to the Estate was dense, and he stumbled into the water. Her son, Tyranin, was taken away after she was declared guilty of assisting in the destruction of Eastvale, and the mayor deemed her "mentally unfit to be a parent". Shortly after, Allison Renning hung herself in Jacob's nursery. Tyranin Renning Tyranin Renning was the second child of Allison Renning. After the death of his brother, Jacob, Tyranin was taken from Allison due to her "mental health and neglectful ways". Tyranin has grown, currently in his early twenties. He lives outside of the village, though rarely acknowledged by the townfolk. They don't speak to him, they don't speak of him. As far as they're concerned, Tyranin never existed. The Estate The Estate was given to Allison after the death of her parents, Ethan and Diana Renning. She lived there, alone, for the majority of her life. However, after Jacob and Tyranin's births, she had a bit more company. Considering the size of the house, she could've used the company. When she had been accused of giving Kinshra information about Eastvale, they made no attempt to arrest her. They simply put up barricades. The Estate was considered extremely large for it's time. It's still considered large. The estate only has one access point, and that is a thin dirt path, barely big enough for a horse-drawn carriage. At certain times of the day, the fog becomes dense, and travelling the path is considered extremely dangerous. The island is quite large and circular in shape. The estate is surrounded by a black metal fence. When the gates are entered, there is a fountain outfront, and the large estate in clear view. It's surrounded by trees and plantlife, with a path circling it. To the north of the building is a graveyard, where the Rennings were burried; including Allison. Jacob has his own gravestone, aswell, despite his body never being recovered. In the southeast corner, there is a large man-made waterfall, kept in by stone brick. It seems an odd placement, out of place, and hardly worth the trouble; though it has been there since Julia Cadel-Renning asked for it to be constructed. After Allison's death, Tyranin never claimed the estate nor the pendant. The village made no attempt to reclaim the large building for their own. They didn't even take down the barricades. The villagers seem to treat it as a tabboo, and ignore it's existence. Plot Years have passed after the suicide of Allison Renning, and still the estate hasn't been touched. All of the family's wealth and heirlooms still remains frozen; even her son Tyranin won't take the reigns. The Legends Guild noticed this suspicious activity, and aswell heard the rumours surrounding the Amulet. They sent word to one of their members, Lucas Krylix, who was already in Asgarnia; asking him to look into it, and if possible, retrieve the amulet. The people of Westvale aren't friendly, nor are they average. Something is clearly amiss in the village, and as such it might be dangerous. Lucas was given the choice of bringing a party, those who might be able to assist him in looking into the mystery that surrounds the community of Lake Vale. Ptolemy Dean, a historian who resides in Varrock, gave Lucas information on the villages. Lucas offered Ptolemy the chance to come along, both to document information on the villages, and to give him time away from the Worshipper-owned Varrock. (This'll be updated as the plot is carried out!) OOC Details The plot surrounding the Renning Estate and the rest of Lake Vale is darkly themed. Its focus is mystery, horror, and suspense. Much of the plot surrounds the Renning family and their hazy history with the occult. The plot built in this location is intended to offer: *A good story *Exciting roleplay *Character development How can outside characters get involved? : *Lucas is looking for people to accompany him for a few reasons. For information, for protection, for survival skills, etc. Characters can be incorporated as companions for any of these reasons, and efforts will be made to include outsiders. *Lucas is bringing along Ptolemy Dean for insight on the mysterious village, and so Ptolemy can be the first to chronicle information on it. *If a character has any distinct goal during this plot, it's advised that they be made known. Sometimes the little things mean the most; if a character is the narrow-minded type, new perspectives can be thrown at them. If a character is out to find a certain kind of item, spoils can be found. Category:Location Category:POC Category:Asgarnia